User talk:Hobbiton777
Waitresses Actresses The reason those are blank is cause neither can be id'ed. The credits in the film gave credits to both actresses, but which is which? I want something explaining why you think Waitresses goes with that actresses. I am undoing those edits. The wiki doesn't need guesses. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:44, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Article creation and Officer Jensen It appears I'm in charge of the Ghostbusters 2016 Movie, and it'd be easier if you'd wait til the article is started than to start it up the way you do. You're not really following the format of the other character articles on the wiki, which makes it harder on me. The Officer Jensen article wasn't made cause for the most part I was going to deal with his character when dealing with deleted/alternate scenes later this month after finished with the standard articles for the film (covering Extended Edition). If you really want to start articles though, my suggestion is to copy/paste a existing article related to the film and then blank it and then add in what you have to offer, leaving the section structure. Everytime you make a article I have to basically reformat the whole thing. In the case of Officer Jensen; I'd hit edit on Officer Stevenson, copy all information on page, then start Officer Jensen and paste that info, then delete things not getting covered, leaving bio and headlines all formatted. Note that when dealing with a bio infobox, do not delete the field, only what was put in the field after the "=". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:03, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I really don't want help. You are not following the formatting of the article Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Cast and Crew Credits‎‎. Really, it should be clear that I'm working on it. Please stop interfering. You're trying my patience. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:39, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Cool Edits, I'll add Yeah, some of the deleted scene names/dialog has been hard to figure out. Anyways, I'll add screen caps/bios to those articles you started soon. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:35, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Credited Higgins Students and Pics of Deleted Scenes Characters Could you maybe create pages for the two Higgins students who were listed in the end credits and add pics for the deleted scenes characters I added a week ago, please? (Hobbiton777 (talk) 18:05, May 4, 2017 (UTC)) :This one has issues, that is why everyone is avoiding those credits. Truth be told, which is which? That issue is really hard to know, but second, where do we get pictures of the characters? The scene shows them from pretty far away. Most credits are given in a film based on dialog, and they can be heard say a few fighting grunts when Erin is walking by them. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:47, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Warning about edits While I'm glad you are excited about the film as much as I am, you really are only making the development of the section worse. The character pages need things like a image field in the info box, the chapter or deleted scenes listed in both the "appeared=" field and "Appearances" section. All character pages need to be in reference to the credits roll in the movie. (Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Cast and Crew Credits) We do not count entries on IMDb as a source, and further startup of articles only based on edits at IMDb will lead to a year long block. We're not interested. Don't startup anymore of the deleted scene articles as I'm doing those and with images and formatting. Good articles are planned ahead with thought and effort. Random one line start up articles from here on are setting you up for a ban. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:42, February 28, 2018 (UTC) The Columbia University Security Guard(s) Articles The reason the Columbia University Security Guard(s) were not given articles was cause they were not named, have no lines of dialog(and no credits), and cause there are no references to either of them in the film or even in other media. But thanks for starting up The Mercado Hotel Security Guard article. I had got lost the night working on that article due to researching and trying to properly credit Joel Murray. I think after thinking about it and clearly knowing it was him, a citation might not be needed. I'm hoping to find one though. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:54, November 26, 2018 (UTC)